This invention relates to a portable electric lamp which is capable of directing a beam of light on to a spot or of providing a diffused beam.
The provision of a spot light is advantageous when it is desired to direct the light onto a small area, for example on to a distant piece of machinery, and the diffused beam is useful for providing lighting for a person walking in the dark. Such a lamp is particularly useful in mines as it is capable of providing a miner with a beam of light when he is observing distant objects such as the head on a coal-cutting machine and with a full spread of light for close work and walking. In such circumstances the lamp is conveniently constructed as a miner's cap lamp. It may, however, be constructed as a handlamp for mining and other uses.